petit prince
by Teyana Yeneashi
Summary: Heero et Duo sont étudiants dans la même école, leur complicité grandit de jour en jour, se changeant en amour… Mais le jour ou Hélène présente son charmant fiancé à son fils, tout bascule quand ce dernier abuse sexuellement de Duo . BETA fox of marbel
1. Chapter 1

Petit prince

Chapitre 1 :La main sur lui

Auteur :Teyana yeneashi

Origine :gundam wing

Genre :drama romantic

Couple : 1 2 2 1 13x2

Disclamer :Perso pas n'a moi 

Note :Même déprimée, le morale zappé, j'arrive encore à écrire…

Résumer :Heero et Duo sont étudiants dans la même école, leur complicité grandit de jour en jour, se changeant en amour… Mais le jour ou Hélène présente son charmant fiancé à son fils, tout bascule quand ce dernier abuse sexuellement de Duo .

La main sur lui 

Duo

Il y a quelque mois, un beau rêve commençait pour moi, j'avais fait la plus belle rencontre de ma vie, Heero Yuy. Beau, élégant, intelligent, sensible sous une carapace de glace, bref ce garçon avait tout pour plaire !

Quand il est arrivé dans notre classe en milieu d'année, le professeur principale l'avait placé à mes côtés pour qu'il ne soit pas perdu… Bien vite, c'est moi qui me retrouvais perdu, à ses côtés, pas seulement pour les cours de math, mais aussi à cause de ce qu'il déclenchait en moi…Un mois plus tard, je lui donnais rendez-vous ….pour révisé les maths malheureusement !

L'avantage que j'avais c'est que j'étais seul depuis l'abandon de mon colocataire, donc euh… Nous étions seuls le temps des cours privés. Deux mois se sont maintenant écoulés et à présent, c'est lui, mon nouveau colocataire, il est en train de s'installer, mais pas comme s'il était en couple avec moi…

Ce que j'aimerais bien, mais bon…

Heero

Ma vie allait changer ; son arrivée avait tout chamboulée et mit tellement de joie en moi, lui Duo, mon petit Prince.

Petit garçon perdu loin de chez lui, que j'ai tellement envie de protéger… Aujourd'hui, je m'installe avec lui pour faciliter notre scolarité, vu que nous nous aidons mutuellement… Enfin, c'est ce que je lui ai dit !

En réalité, c'était simplement pour être ave lui, le voir tous les jours, qu'il soit la première personne que je vois le matin… Et puis cette envie qu'il soit à moi tout entier, de l'aimer de corps, d'âme et d'esprit jusqu'à nos entrailles…Un rêve tellement improbable…

J'étais occupé à déballer mes cartons et Duo m'aidait… Je suis quelqu'un de très secret, personne ne pouvait m'approcher, ni toucher à mes affaires mis à part Duo, ce qu'il avait remarqué…

- Heero ?

- Hum

- J'aimerais savoir pourquoi…

- Pourquoi quoi ?

- Pourquoi tu es si différent envers moi ?

Je m'arrêtais, étonné de sa question,. Que pouvais-je bien répondre ?

Je me tournais vers lui, me retrouvant plongé dans ses magnifique améthystes.

- Par confiance ! Je te connais bien mieux que les autres élèves et je t'apprécie énormément… Voilà pourquoi ça ne me dérange pas qu'à l'instant où tu me parles tu aies les mains dans mes boxers et si tu fouilles un peu plus tu trouveras des magazines très évocateurs.

- Euh… rougit-il, me donnant follement envie de l'embrasser

- Passe-moi dont une caisse au lieu de rougir kawai

- S'il te plaît

- Merci…

Il venait de me sourire quel beau sourire, un sourire angélique. Je me retournais vers lui et réalisa ce qu'il regardait d'un air surpris

- Tu t'attendais à quoi ?

- Euh… J'en étais pas certain mais euh…

- Ce sont des hommes, des vrais, regarde en page centrale !

- ….????? (pourquoi il m'a montré ça ?!)

- Pas mal, non ?

- Euh oui….très…

- Ne soit pas si gêné voyons ! Ce ne sont que des magazines …

Duo

Oui, ce que j'ai en main, ce ne sont que des magazines, mais ce que je viens d'imaginer, était plus euh personnel.

Je venais d'imaginer Heero nu sur une peau d'ours blanc dans la même position que cette homme en page centrale, il m'attire autant de corps que d'âme, mais qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour qu'il me voit autrement que comme son ami et colocataire. Je l'aime, c'est différent.

- A mon tour de t'interroger…

- Quoi ?

- Toi aussi ?

- Moi aussi … ?

- Tu… euh comment dire, tu es homosexuel…

- Euh….oui …je le suis

Pourquoi, il m'a posé cette question ?!

Quelle est la question qui se cache derrière…?

- Il y a encore beaucoup de cartons !

- Juste un

- Que contient-il ?

- Des souvenirs, des secrets….

- Tu préfères le faire toi-même

- Tu peux l'ouvrir, ça ne me dérange pas

- D'accord

J'avais très envie de savoir ce qu'il y avait dans cette caisse, en connaître plus sur lui, sur sa vie… J'ouvris alors la dite caisse, elle était exclusivement remplie de photo en cadre et en album…

- Heero ?

- Oui

- Je peux te demander qui sont les personnes sur ces photos ?

- Oui, viens, assieds-toi à côté de moi on va mettre la caisse sur la table

Heero

C'est la première fois que quelqu'un s'intéressait à moi, me demandait qui étaient les gens qui faisaient partie de ma vie… La première photo était celle de mes parents… avec moi…

- Ce sont mes parents

- Tu ne m'en a jamais parlé

- C'est parce qu'ils sont morts quelques jours après cette photo… Ce petit garçon juste là, c'est moi

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Notre maison était située au pied d'un volcan, j'étais pas chez nous quand c'est arrivé…

Nous avons continués comme ça, jusqu'à une photo que Duo connaissait …

- C'est la photo du bal de noël, tu l'as gardée !

- Oui, je la trouvais belle et ce souvenir je le trouvait assez drôle

- Oui, quand j'ai poussé cette fille qui t'accompagnait…

- Tu l'avais fait exprès ?

- Non, et pourquoi t'a amené une fille ?

- Pour ne pas y aller seul et pour une petite vengeance aussi !

- N'empêche c'est une belle photo

- Oui c'est vrai…

- C'est vrai que tu l'as pas fait exprès ?

- …Peut-être que oui

- Et pourquoi tu aurais fait ça…? dis-je glissant ma main sur sa joue

- Par…par pure… jalousie, sans doute

- Alors c'est que j'avais réussi à te rendre jaloux !

- Heero…

Mes lèvres se posèrent alors sur les siennes…

- Euh je préfère aller doucement

- D'accord ne t'inquiète pas… Cela ne me dérange pas, j'attendrais le temps qu'il faudra et tu sais pourquoi ?

- Non…?

- Parce que je t'aime. Je t'aime vraiment.

Doucement il a glissé sa tête dans mon cou, et s'est serré contre moi.

- Je suis heureux que tu m'aimes toi aussi…

- Moi aussi je suis heureux Duo, je suis très heureux….

Fin du chapitre 1


	2. Chapter 2

Petit prince

Chapitre 2 :comment pourrais-je encore… ?

Auteur : Téyana yénéashi

Origine :gundam wing

Genre :drame romantique

Couple :13x2 1 2 1

Disclaimer : les personnages ne sont pas à moi

Notes :le titre évoque ce que pense Duo après…

Résumer :Heero et Duo s'avoue un amour pure et sincère…Mais une rencontre qui aurait dû n'être que peu de choses se change en désastre …

comment pourrais-je encore… ?

Duo

J'avais enfin reçu mon premier baiser de mon amour, je l'avais une peu bloqué juste après. Je ne voulais pas que notre histoire ne dure qu'un soir comme bien des passions qui n'ont durées qu'une nuit, je veux le garder éternellement…

On est restés là des heures dans le divan l'un contre l'autre, à regarder la télé… On n'a même pas bouger.

- Tu vas sans doute trouver cela bête mais j'aimerais vraiment que cet instant ne s'arrête jamais…

- Non ce n'est pas bête Hee-chan, c'est juste une vérité, la meilleur chose pour moi c'est toi, et même si je n'ai plus rien, tant que tu es a côté de moi je ne crains rien…

- Viens là ; embrasse-moi.

- D'accord et après on va aller se coucher demain c'est vendredi et j'ai examen de math !

- Mmhh des math ! Tu as encore besoin que je m'occupe de ça ?

- Pour demain ça devrait aller, du moins si tu viens me border !

Nos lèvres se frôlèrent dans une tendre étreinte, d'amour et de tendresse…

- Bonne nuit, mon Heero

- Il me semblait que tu voulais être bordé ?

- Ben alors ? T'attends quoi pour me suivre ?

- Et je dors où ?

- Dans ton lit de l'autre côté de la pièce !

- Ah euh oui

Je me retournais et vis Heero se déshabiller.

- Euh qu'est ce que tu fais, au juste ?

- Ben je me mets en boxer pour dormir !

Purée ! Je vais me croire dans yamato nadeshiko shichi henge (perfect girl evolution) ahhhhhhhhh une radieuse créature chiiiii… Il est tellement beau et maintenant il ne manquerait plus qu'il me pousse sur le lit… euh non, non, j'ai dit pas ce soir… Demain, tu pourras Duo, demain tu pourras…

- Et toi tu ne te changes pas…?

- Pourquoi cette question ? Je vois déjà ton air mutin, et je t'ai dis non, tu ne jetteras pas un seul regard sur mon corps dénudé ce soir.

- C'est trop injuste, moi, je donne de ma personne !

- D'ailleurs c'est très plaisant

- Ah bon ça c'est une bonne nouvelle !

Il m'a poussé sur le lit et à commencé à me chatouiller se mettant à cheval sur moi :

- Si tu veux jouer à ce jeu là, je suis sûr de gagner…

- Ah tu crois ça ?

Nous sommes tombés du lit, roulant sur le sol où l'un après l'autre nous prenions le dessus, jusqu'à ce qu'il me coince contre le mur.

- J'ai perdu, je déclare forfait…

- Et moi …qu'est ce que j'ai gagner ? me dit-il avant de m'embrasser passionnément

- Toi tu veux vraiment me rendre fou

- Oui aussi fou que je suis fou de toi, quel magicien es-tu ? Pourquoi tu as volé mon cœur

- Je t'aime… Je t'aime

Il se glissa dans mon cou, il n'était plus question de résister j'étais comme enivré.

- Ahh Heero ne t'arrête pas…

- Mais je ne compte pas m'arrêter, pas maintenant…

- Laisse encore tes mains glisser n'arrête pas ahhhhhhhhhhh

Dring dring

- Laisse, laisse sonner…

- Non je peux pas c'est peut être ma mère !

- …

- Non, mais elle habite seule et…

- Ok mais tu promets qu'après on reprends !

- On va voir … Allô … Maman …Demain, euh je pourrais venir… bien sûr… Quelque chose à annoncer…et on peux savoir quoi ??? …si c'est une surprise …A quelle heure veux-tu que je vienne ? Bien … tu viens me chercher d'accord maman… oui, moi aussi je t'aime….

- Alors… tu pars …

- Juste dimanche soir, ma mère a quelque chose à m'annoncer !

- Tu pars à quel heure ?

- Elle viens me chercher à 9h !

- Tu …tu vas me la présenté ?

- Evidemment dés qu'elle arrivera je vous présenterais ! Je serais vraiment heureux de lui dire « maman je te présente mon magnifique amoureux Heero Yuy »

- Magnifique… Alors tu veux toujours de ton magnifique amoureux ?

- Heero… Tu crois que tu pourrais attendre jusque dimanche soir ?

- Vas-y, explique-moi pourquoi…

- Je ne veux pas le faire ce soir, c'est une question de superstition !

- Ok on verra dimanche

- Je te le promet

- …Ta mère… Je crois qu'elle a rencontrée quelqu'un et qu'elle veux te le présenter

- Tu crois ?

- J'ai un mauvais pressentiment

- Pourquoi ?

- Je ne sais pas je présents quelque chose, j'aimerais venir avec toi mais je suppose que ta mère préféra que vous soyez seuls tous les trois

- Ne t'inquiète pas, tout ira bien

- Bien… Bonne nuit mon ange

…… ………………………

4h du matin

Je n'avais toujours pas fermé l'œil ; être dans la même pièce que lui et être si éloigné me rendait malade.

- Heero… Tu dors ?

- Non je n'ai pas encore fermé l'œil

- Bon j'en ai marre

- Quoi ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fais avec ton lit à cette heure ? Tu vas réveiller les voisins !

- Je le rapproche pour être plus près de toi !

- Tu es complètement fou

- C'est exactement le mot, aller … maintenant que c'est fait… laisse moi une place entre tes bras

- Et qu'est-ce que t'attends de moi ?

- Que tu me tiennes dans tes bras jusqu'à ce qu'on se réveille !

- Je t'aime baka !

- Moi aussi je t'aime

…

8h45 (maman est matinal et surtout très curieuse )

Par contre Heero et Duo, eux, ne semblent pas pressés par l'heure.

Ils dorment encore…

toc toc toc

- Duo !!!!

- Purée maman …..euh maman ….merde Heero on s'est pas réveillés ! Vite lève-toi et habille-toi !

- Tu vas la laisser poiroter dehors ? Hé on est ensemble ! Quel est le problème ? Je vais lui ouvrir…

- Non…

- Bonjour Hélène

- Ah salut, tu dois être le fameux Heero… ouh pas mal du tout, Duo je te félicite il est magnifique surtout dans cette tenue !

- Maman …

- Bon dépêche-toi mon ti chou on est pressés

- Comme d'hab quoi …bon on y va …. Tu me dis au revoir, Heero ?

- Et fait attention à toi mon ange ! dit-il avant de m'embrasser à pleine bouche devant ma mère

- Oh le joli bisous

- Je t'aime Duo

- Moi aussi je t'aime et ne t'inquiète pas tout ira bien !

- J'espère, eh… tu me manques déjà !

- Toi aussi

- Je sais que je casse l'ambiance, mais y faut y aller, j'ai des courses à faire avant qu'on aille faire les boutiques !

- Ouille maman quand tu m'emmènes acheter des fringues ça veut dire que tu me prépares à une choc !

- Non c'est pas vrai

….

Heero

Déjà son absence me pesait, son odeur emplissait encore l'appartement, chaque minute depuis son départ… Je me dirigeais vers la chambre et me suis recouché dans ses draps pour encore sentir son odeur …J'ai peur pour toi…Fait bien attention à toi …

Treize

J'étais anxieux. Dans quelques heures j'allait rencontrer mon futur beau fils, j'espère qu'il ne sera pas trop à mon goût, ce serait bête que Hélène découvre ma bisexualité par le fait que je viole son fils de 18 ans…

Duo

Nous avions fait le tour de plein de boutiques et j'avais plein de sac de choses qu'elle m'avait achetées juste parce que je les regardais. Cela voulait dire qu'elle avait quelque chose d'important à me dire.

- Ecoute Duo, j'ai rencontré quelqu'un

- Je m'en doutais

- Hein ?

- Heero l'avait remarquer comme moi que tu étais différente, je suis heureux si tu est heureuse, ça me fait plaisir que tu ne sois plus seule et que comme moi tu aies trouvée quelqu'un qui t'aime !

- Tu es vraiment trop gentil mon petit garçon

- Mais maman, pas trop d'élan de tendresse devant tout le monde

- Pardon

- Ce n'est rien

…

Auteur

(j'appuie sur l'accélérateur ça me semble un peu long lol)

La rencontre s'est bien passée, mais à confirmé le mauvais pressentiment d'Heero. Treize, voyant le magnifique jeune homme au yeux améthystes et au cheveux couleur miel, n'avait qu'un seul désir ; l'avoir pour lui seul, juste l'espace de quelque heure, il est sa proie…

C'est dans ce but qu'il demanda à Hélène d'emmener Duo en balade, sous prétexte qu'ils apprennent à se connaître…

Dans la voiture…

Duo

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'avais l'impression qu'il me matait.

Mais arrête, tu rêves ! C'est un hétéro, un hétéro qui me mate, oui laisse tomber !

Tu te fais des idées, Heero tu me manques j'ai peur …

- J'ai apporter des boissons t'en veux une ?

- T'a pris quoi ?

- Coca, red bull vodka

- Juste un coca, merci

(Duo détourna les yeux, ne voyant pas que Treize versait quelque chose dans son verre)

Treize

Aller boit, oui c'est ça boit.

Enfin il a tout bu dans quelque seconde ça agira, on approche de la caravane.

- Où tu m'emmènes ?

- Tu veux vraiment le savoir ?

- Oui j'aimerais bien, oh …

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Je me sens bizarre, j'ai du mal à bouger…

- Ah ça ce n'est rien, c'est ce qu'on appelle la drogue du viol

- Quoi ?

- Je t'emmène dans mon camping car où je vais profiter avidement de ta peau sucrée

- Arrête… C'est pas drôle

J'ai arrêter la voiture et me tournais vers Duo, et lui pris doucement le visage.

- Reste tranquille, tu n'as plus de force, laisse moi faire, tu n'auras pas mal

- Non ne me touche pas, ne fait pas ça ! Je n'appartiens qu'à lui et à lui seul…

- C'est un chanceux

- Heero….

- Tu es sans arme… Tu es à moi ce soir

Je suis descendu de la voiture et j'ai ouvert la porte du camping car et je l'ai pris dans les bras, fermant les portes derrières nous avant de le coucher sur le lit et de le déshabiller, impatient de le voir nu. N'arrêtant pas malgré ses supplications, qui ne faisait que m'exciter.

- Je t'en prie arrête, arrête

- Non jamais

Duo

Alors que l'homme que ma propre mère aimait tellement me violait et me faisait souffrir je n'avais qu'une seule pensée…

Comment pourrais-je encore les regarder et les aimer comme avant ?

Je suis sali Heero, Maman….

Fin du chapitre 2


	3. Chapter 3

Petit Prince

Chapitre 3 : des larmes et des regrets…

Auteur : Téyana yénéashi

Origine :gundam wing

Genre :drame romantique

Couple :13x2 1 2 1

Disclaimer : les personnages ne sont pas à moi

Notes : J'ai tout perdu, je ne sais plus qui je suis, j'aimerais tellement….(Duo)

Téya : ne vous inquiétez mes amis les petits obsédés mdr la description du viol viendra plus tard ….patience

En week end chez Yami cora

Résumer :Tout était tellement parfait mais il a tout gâché…

Des larmes et des regrets…

Heero

Je n' avais pas dormi de la nuit, j'avais attendu qu'il m'appelle, mais je n'avais aucune nouvelle ce n'était pas normal, il m'aurais appelé… Que se passait-il ?

Duo, je t'en prie répond…

Duo

Mes yeux venait de s'ouvrir, sur la chambre déserte, il faisait encore nuit, je crois…

- Alors tu es réveillé ?

- Qu'est ce que tu vas faire de moi maintenant ?

- Je serais bien tenté de recommencer, mais…

- Mais ?

- Je te dois des excuses, tiens attrape… Il a appelé toute la nuit…

- Heero…

- J'aimerais que tu ne dises rien a ta mère

- Tu comprends ce que tu me demandes ?! De lui mentir ! Tu m'as violé et elle t'aime !

- Hum

- Ramène-moi chez elle, je vais reprendre mes affaires et ne plus jamais vous revoir

- Et…

- Et ne me touche surtout pas

Nous avons repris la voiture je suis repasser chercher mes affaires. Je suis parti à pied alors que ce porc rejoignait ma mère.

Ce n'est qu'après quelque pâtés de maisons que je me suis mis à pleure ; ce monstre m'avait tout prit… J'ai attendu un peu avant d'appeler Heero, je ne voulais pas qu'il m'entende comme ça, je ne voulais pas qu'il s'inquiète…

- Heero ?

- Duo, tu vas bien, j'ai essayé de t'appeler toute la nuit, tu es où ?

- Heero, viens me chercher, je suis près de la pompe à essence… Tout près de la sortie de la ville !

- Je viens tout de suite

…

Heero

Pourquoi ? Il n'a pas l'air bien ! Qu'est-ce qu'on lui à fait ? Et qui ? Je tuerais la personne qui toucherait à un seul de ses cheveux…

J'accélère trop, mais je dois le rejoindre au plus vite…Duo …J'arrive mon ange. …

Duo

J'étais là debout sur le côté de la route, quand j'ai vu la voiture d'Heero arriver en trombe …Il est super inquiet…Il s'est arrêté devant moi et est sorti de la voiture en courant …Il m'a prit dans ses bras…

- Tu saignes ? Qui t'a fait ça ?

- …

- Réponds-moi, dis-moi quelque chose …

J'étais comme bloqué je ne pouvais plus rien dire, je ne pourrais rien lui dire, je suis prisonnier de ce secret qui me détruit.

- Pardon

- Pourquoi ?

J'ai finalement flanché.

Je ne pouvais rien dire et je me suis mis à pleurer, il le sentait et je ne l'ai même pas écouté ! Et maintenant je ne me sens même plus la force d'aimer, physiquement parlant je ne suis plus pur… Je ne peux lui offrir ce que je suis devenu…

- On va rentrer chez nous mon ange

- Partons vite que je ne revienne plus jamais

Nous sommes montés dans la voiture et je n'ai plus rien dis, je ne voulais pas qu'il sache par contre ses questions ne cessaient mais ne trouvait aucune réponse

…Nous sommes rentrer dans l'appartement. Je ne pouvais pas garder cette odeur, je voulais me laver, me laver sans relâche, mais il a comprit.

- Stop, t'approche pas de cette douche, qui t'a violé ?

- Quoi ?

- Je ne suis pas bête ! Depuis les quelques minutes qu'on est rentrés tu es là en boule comme dans la voiture, qui est-il, quel est le monstre qui a osé te blesser et te torturer de la sorte ?

- C'est cet homme…C'est homme qu'elle aime

- Alors c'était bien ça ? Le fiancé de ta mère

- Oui

- Bon tu me fais confiance ?

- Une confiance absolue

Il est sorti de la pièce et est revenu avec sa mallette de prélèvement

- Donne ta main

Il a pris les résidus de peau sous mes ongles ses empreintes sur mon cou, les résidus de sa salive sur mon torse et puis…

- Duo, il a utilisé un...

- Non

- Tu me permet de… Je sais que c'est pas des plus romantique mais…

Il m'a examiné de long en large et a prélevé tout ce qu'il a pu trouver.

- Maintenant il faut que tu te laves… Reste le temps qu'il te faudra et promets-moi de ne pas faire de bêtise ! Je serais toujours là tu m'entends, toujours…

- Je ne suis plus digne de toi je ne suis plus pur

- Pour moi tu le seras toujours et même après ce qu'il t'es arrivé… Même si je n'ai plus rien tant que tu es à côté de moi je ne crains rien sans toi ! Je ne vis plus et… Je sauterais du toit du lycée si je te perdais !

Je me suis remis à pleurer dans ses bras ; mon plus beau refuge.

- Je ne veux pas te perdre

- Tu ne me perdras jamais, parce que je t'aime comme un fou et vivre sans toi me serais impossible mon ange mon si bel ange …

- Un ange déchu…

- Peut-être à tes yeux mais un ange quand même !

- Je te promet que je ne te laisserais pas…

…

Heero

Je reste fort devant lui, mais son chagrin me désarme et me rend tellement triste, à présent il n'y aura plus que moi pour lui.

Il ne veut pas lui faire de peine, il ne lui dira jamais, mais il lui fera encore plus de peine si il ne parle plus à sa mère… Que dois-je faire ???Le temps le dira pour l'instant je ne peux que l'aider, l'aimer, l'entourer pour qu'il ne sente jamais seul…

Duo

Je ne suis plus si désirable, je m'en rends bien compte, je dois savoir s'il me convoite encore, s'il me veux toujours tout entier ! Quand il m'a examiné, il n'a même pas réagit, il a juste examiner une victime ! Je me demande ce qu'il pense…

Heero et Duo ( ce sont des pensées communes)

De toute façon, je ne lui demande rien, tout ça est arrivé par ma faute. J'aurais dû l'empêcher, j'aurais dû nous protéger… J'espère juste qu'il m'aime encore, car moi je l'aime comme un fou et plus que tout…

Duo

- Je peux entrer ?

- Vas-y de toute façon je n'ai plus aucun secret pour toi !

- Tu veux parler du fait que je t'ai examiné ?

- Oui, du fait que tu m'as examiné sous toutes les coutures sans avoir aucune réaction ici, dit-il posant sa main sur mon entrejambe

- Mais …Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ?!

- Tu ne me désire plus, avoue-le…

- Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis ! Est-ce qu'au moins tu es sûr de ce que tu me demandes ? Si je te fais l'amour tu vas avoir mal et j'en souffrirais encore plus que toi, tu te rends compte de ce que tu me demandes ?! Si tu veux vraiment savoir ; toucher ton corps dénudé m'a fait bien plus d'effet que tu ne le crois ! Je t'aime et je te désir plus que tout, qu'est ce que tu veux que je fasse ?

- Je veux que tu me fasse l'amour

- Est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que tu me demandes ?

- Tu veux que je test si tu es prêt ? Est-ce que tu me feras toujours confiance après ? Je n'ai pas envie de te perdre à cause de cette ordure qui t'a violé. Il t'a violé est-ce que tu m'entends…?

- Pardon Heero

- Ne t'excuse pas, c'est moi qui devrais…

- Je vais partir

- Non !!! Il en est hors de question tu ne partiras pas, il ne nous brisera pas

- Heero…

- Je ne te ferais pas de mal, jamais mon amour… Jamais ! dit-il en m'embrassant avec douceur…

Après quelques instants il s'est arrêté et il m'a pris dans ses bras, me serrant contre lui…

- Je t'aime…

- Moi aussi je t'aime

- Qu'est ce qu'on va faire ?

- Ben on va devoir démonter le lit double !

- Non, je préfère que tu le laisses ! Je veux sentir ta présence à côté de moi !

- Bien, d'accord

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va devenir ? Je ne peux plus retourner chez maman et je ne veux pas de son argent…

- Je vais prendre un autre travail…

- Non je ne te verrais plus si tu fais ça !

- Je te vois déjà peu avec ton travail et les cours !

- Je trouverais, je te le promet, je resterais avec toi le plus que je le pourrais…

…

Hélène

Pourquoi, pourquoi mon enfant, mon fils ? Il me rejette sans donner de raison…

Il me demande de ne pas chercher à le contacter et dit qu'il ne reviendra jamais… Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Il est partit avec Treize et n'est jamais revenu, pourquoi ?

J'avais beau questionner mon fiancé, il ne me répondait qu'à moitié que Duo ne supportait pas notre relation et qu'il ne voulait plus me voir tant que Treize serait là…

Il ment, mon Duo n'est pas comme ça…! Je dois aller le voir, il faut que je lui parle, mon enfant…

Heero

Il serait ma main contre son cœur mais ne se blottissait pas, il restait à une distance qui m'empêchait tout geste tendre à son égard, je souffre tellement… Quand se blottira t-il encore contre moi comme cette première nuit ? Me sourira t-il encore ? Nous sommes à présent pire que des étrangers l'un pour l'autre…

La pluie faisait rage dehors et je vis Duo d'endormir enfin, je me relevais et m'assois au bout du lit.

Il m'est impossible de dormir, je le regarde et je me dis qu'il ne dormira pas longtemps et qu'il va se réveiller en hurlant. Pourquoi je ne peux rien faire ? Tuer cette ordure ne résoudrait rien au contraire, je me séparais de Duo en faisant cela… Mais je ne savais plus quoi faire !

Notre histoire est ternie par ce drame, notre amour survie mais pas notre passion, jamais il ne voudra que je le touche… Il ne nous reste que l'amour, nous n'avons plus que ça.

A quoi ça sert ce que l'on fait ce que l'on vit, je ne suis pas riche et je dois subvenir à nos besoin ! Qu'allons nous devenir…?

- Non, noon pitié, je t'en prie arrête…

-Duo, calme toi je suis là !

- Heero, j'en ai encore rêvé ça ne s'arrêtera jamais, jamais….dit-il sautant à mon cou

- Je l'espère tellement, que ça s'arrête…

Le lendemain…

Je sortais de notre appartement quand je suis tombé sur Hélène assise en boule dans un coin.

- Hélène ?

- Tu dois tout me raconter…!

Comment lui refuser cela ?

Cette souffrance dans ses yeux me transperçait le cœur…

- Je l'ai entendu hurler de tristesse et de douleur ! Pourquoi ? Il faut que tu me le dises… Dis-moi ! Dis-moi pourquoi mon fils ne veux plus de moi…

Fin du chapitre 3 


	4. Chapter 4

Petit Prince

Petit Prince

Chapitre 4 : Je te déteste…

Auteur : Téyana yénéashi

Origine :gundam wing

Genre :drame romantique

Couple :13x2 1+2+1

Disclaimer : les personnages ne sont pas à moi

Notes :…Je ne pleurais pas pour Heero…(j'adore les experts)

Merci à Avril Lavigne qui avec when youre gone m'a beaucoup inspirée. Déclenchez la chanson au moment ou Hélène revient au labo quand on passe à Duo il faut que, quand il se lève, ce soit le premier refrain… Moi, j'ai pleurée en l'écrivant maintenant faut voir avec vous… Puis pour les grands sadiques au mot d'Hélène ; passez à anthéchrist super star marylin manson

Résumé :Hélène supplie Heero de lui raconter ce qu'il est arrivé à son fils…

Je te déteste…

Heero

- Tu dois tout me dire Heero…

- Je ne peux pas Hélène, il me détesterait et vous détesteriez la vérité…

- Quelle vérité ? Est ce que quelqu'un a fait du mal à mon fils ? Je dois savoir …Heero… Dès le début de votre relation, je savais que vous étiez quelqu'un de bien, vous êtes de la famille… S'il vous plaît expliquez-moi !

- Suivez-moi Hélène…

- Merci

Elle me suivit au labo de l'école. Je suis étudiant en dernière année de profiler en police scientifique et lui expliquer scientifiquement me semblait la meilleur solution… J'invitais ma belle-mère à s'asseoir, elle allait en avoir besoin…

- Hélène, je dois vous dire quelque chose d'important …

- Je vous écoute !

- Dimanche matin Duo m'a téléphoné, me suppliant d'aller le chercher, il n'avait pas une voix habituelle, il était vidé, vide de tout… Quand je l'ai trouvé sur le bord de la route, j'ai tout de suite compris… Duo avait été violé…

- Quoi !?

- Oui, quand on est rentré, j'ai prélevé tout ce que j'ai trouvé… Empreintes, cheveux, salive, sperme… Et je suis en train de les analyser afin de trouver l'ADN du violeur et le coincer… Hélène, Duo affirme, et je crois ce qu'il dit, que c'est votre fiancé qui l'a violé… C'est pour ça qu'il refuse de vous revoir un jour…

- Treize….

- Vous voulez en être sûre ?

- Oui…

- Alors rentrez chez vous et ramenez-moi un cheveu ou un verre avec ses empreintes et sa salive, voir même un préservatif usager… Vous comprenez ?

- Oui, je reviens dans un quart d'heure, Treize travail, je te ramène sa brosse à cheveux …

- Vous ne l'avez jamais touchée ?

- Non, c'est lui qui nettoie la salle de bain

- Alors prenez cela ; ce sont des gants et un sac pour les preuves… Et glissez-le dans votre sac, je vous attends…

- …Merci

Hélène est partie chercher ce qui lui servirait de preuve, me laissant seul dans le labo à travailler et à me demander si j'avais bien fait de tout lui dire.

Je doutais, je doutais vraiment… Quoi qu'il en dise, Duo a besoin de sa mère et ils ne peuvent pas se renier… Ce Treize est un vrai con, qu'a t-il voulu faire ? Il était obligé, en plus, de le violer, de le mutiler jusqu'à ce qu'il saigne ?

C'est un rustre, un salaud et si je pouvais, si je pouvais je le tuerais…

Je me remis en arrière sur le fauteuil, m'appuyant sur le bras de ce dernier, enfouissant ma tête dans mes mains ; j'avais beau lui ramener sa mère et démasquer Treize, ça ne l'aiderait pas ! Comment pourrait-il se remettre de ce qu'il a vécu…? Enfin seul depuis ce triste dimanche ou je l'ai retrouvé couvert de sang et les vêtements déchirés, je me laissais aller aux larmes, ce que je ne faisais pas devant Duo.

Voir à quel point j'étais triste de ce qu'il lui arrivait et à quel point je me sentais désarmé face à son mal être, à sa souffrance… Que dois-je faire ?Que puis-je faire ?

- Mais qu'est ce que je peux faire ?

- Tu l'aimes vraiment n'est-ce pas ?

- Vous êtes déjà de retour ?

- Oui, tiens, voilà la brosse

- Vous me tutoyer, à présent ?

- Oui et tu ferais mieux d'en faire autant ! Tu es comme mon fils à présent, tu es sérieux avec mon fils, je le sais…

- Merci… Aller finissons-en, donne moi la brosse…

- Tiens, la voilà

- Merci…

Hélène

Je regardais Heero, faire les prélèvements.

Cette longue attente me rendait folle même si je savais que Duo n'aurait jamais mentit sur ça, mais je devais être sûre que l'homme que j'aimais et avec qui j'ai fait l'amour, avec qui je vis en commun, avait violé mon enfant, mon fils de 19 ans…

- Voilà… Le… Le résultat est positif c'est votre fiancé…

- Alors… C'est de ma faute…

- Non… Le seul responsable, c'est Treize…

- J'ai tellement insisté pour qu'ils se rencontrent et apprennent à se connaître, je n'aurais jamais cru…

- On n'imagine pas ce genre de chose !

- Viens, allons voir Duo, je crois qu'il sera réveiller…

Duo

J'ai ouvert les yeux, éblouis par la lumière et je me suis retourné pour voir Heero mais il n'était plus là…

-HEEERROOOOO !!

Je me suis relevé brusquement et j'ai regardé autour de moi.

Aucune trace de lui ; je suis sortis du lit et j'ai parcouru l'appartement mais il n'était pas là… Il m'a abandonné ?…

Je me suis roulé en boule sur le lit et me suis mis à pleurer…

- ….A présent j'ai tout perdu je n'ai plus rien…

- Duo ?

- Heero ! dis-je, me jetant dans ses bras

- Excuse-moi si je t'ai fait peur…

- Non ça va mieux maintenant !

- Duo …

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ? Pourquoi tu l'as fait entrée ?

- Duo, s'il te plaît écoute moi… Je lui ai tout dis et on a toutes les preuves contre Treize…

- Tu… Mais…! Comment tu as pu ? J'avais confiance en toi !!

- Duo ?

- Je te déteste…

Heero

« Je te déteste…., je te déteste…, je te déteste…. »

Ces mots résonnaient encore dans ma tête, ce n'était pas le premier à me le dire :

Flash back

- Tatie ? dit la voix d'un tout petit garçon

- Va-t'en démon, je te déteste ! …Tout est de ta faute… Je te déteste…

Fin flash back

Je me suis bloqué devant lui et Hélène est passée devant moi et l'a emmené dans la chambre afin qu'ils discutent…

« Je te déteste…., je te déteste…, je te déteste…. »

- Il me déteste… dis-je, me cachant le visage des mains

Duo

- Je vais le tuer…!

- Réagis s'il te plaît… Tu as bien vu son air, quand tu lui as dis ça ! Tu as été cruel !

- Tu te rends compte qu'il s'occupe de toi, qu'il t'a soigné, protégé, et que ça ne l'a pas empêcher de t'aimer ?! Tu ne vas pas lui reprocher d'avoir un cœur !

« Clac »

- C'est la porte d'entrée… Heero ? dis-je me levant du lit, Heero ? Heero !!

- Où est-il ?

- Parti…

Pourquoi lui avais-je dis ça…?

Je ne le déteste pas, au contraire, je l'aime…

- Attends-moi ne cours pas si vite…! Et habille-toi ! Tu ne porte qu'une chemise et un boxer…

- Je m'en fout… Je sais où il est !

- Et où ?

- Sur le toit…

- Hein ?!

«Même si je n'ai plus rien, tant que tu es à côté de moi je ne crains rien ! Sans toi je ne vis plus… Je sauterais du toit du lycée si je te perdais ! »

- Heero !

Il se retourna.

- Heero ! Je… Je ne te déteste pas… Pardonne-moi !

Il s'est relevé et m'a pris dans ses bras…

- Ne me dis plus jamais que tu me détestes ! Elle me l'a déjà bien assez dit...

- Pardonne-moi

- Je t'ai déjà pardonné mon ange

- Je vous laisse, mes enfants, retournez à l'appart, vous aller avoir froid…

- Bien maman…

Ce soir là, quand Treize est rentré il ne trouva qu'un message :

« Rejoins-moi dans la caravane, je t'aime… Hélène »

Treize

Je vois que ma charmante fiancée est d'humeur coquine ce soir…

Tant mieux, j 'avais bien envie de me changer les idées, toute la journée, comme chaque jours après que j'ai été en lui, je n'avais qu'une envie :

Son corps, le tenir encore et le violer encore et encore…

Je démarrais et la rejoins dans la caravane…

Hélène était étendue sur le lit habillée en lapin sexy avec de long gants noir…

- Salut… C'est un nouveau jeu ?

- Oui ! Mais d'abord je dois t'attacher !

- Aïe ! Cela commence bien… Jouons ensemble ! dis-je me couchant sur le lit

Hélène m'attacha et se releva :

- Le jeu est fini ?

- Non Treize, il ne fait que commencer ! dit-elle sortant une arme

- Hélène ?

- Je regrette mon amour, mais il faut que l'on discute…

Menotté et tenu en joute, je me doutais qu'elle allait me tuer.

Je savais qu'elle savait… Mais comment ?

Fin du chapitre 4 


	5. Chapter 5

Petit Prince

suisPetit Prince

Chapitre 5 : Une vengeance préméditée…

Auteur : Téyana yénéashi

Origine :gundam wing

Genre :drame romantique

Couple :13x2 explication et le 1x 2 de la délivrance

Disclaimer : les personnages ne sont pas à moi

Notes :  enfin ce que vous attendez tous ; le lemon ! Ma petite bande d'obsédés yaoiste lol ! Nicola petit clin d'œil à toi mon ange noir (d'ici mon amour)

Résumer : Hélène ayant apprit par Heero que Treize, son fiancé, avait violé son propre fils, elle décide de se venger et, avant de le tuer, elle demande à Treize de tout lui raconter… Alors qu'a cet instant Duo raconte tout à Heero…

une vengeance préméditée…

Hélène

Je l'avais attiré dans la caravane où il avait violé mon fils , je l'ai menotter au lit pour éviter d'avoir à me battre contre lui…Une arme pointée sur lui …

- Tu dois te douter du pourquoi de la chose, n'est-ce pas ?

- A cause de Duo ?

- Je veux que tu me racontes tout ce que tu lui as fait, tout de suite !

- Hélène…

- Raconte ! Tu te rends compte de ce que tu lui as fait ? Tu as torturé mon enfant, mon fils de 18 ans ! Il n'est plus le même, tu as détruit sa relation avec Heero… Tu es un monstre …Maintenant tu vas me dire tout ce que tu lui as fait…

Duo

Nous sommes restés assis à nous regarder puis Heero à enfin osé me parler…

- J'aimerais que tu me racontes ce qui s'est passé…!

- …

L'orage faisait rage et chacune de ses phrases était coupées du bruit des éclairs.

…Je ne pouvais pas lui répondre… Sa question me faisait peur…

- Je ne veux pas faire d'erreur… Je veux éviter de te faire du mal… Et de faire des gestes qui te brusqueraient…!

- Heero…

- Je voudrais tellement que l'on avance dans notre histoire et te rendre le sourire, je veux t'aimer Duo, t'aimer et te faire oublier…

- Tu sais, je voulais lui faire confiance… Quand il m'a proposé d'aller faire un tour, je pensais qu'il voulait me connaître et me parler d'Hélène ! Après tout il devait épouser ma mère ! Alors quand il m'a proposé de boire un verre j'ai accepté... Je ne pouvais pas me douter que ce qu'il me donnait était drogué au GHB ! Je me suis sentis devenir lourd, j'étais conscient mais je ne pouvais plus bouger… Il m'a amené dans sa caravane… Je voulais tellement l'arrêter, je voulais tellement qu'il arrête et je ne pouvais rien faire… Mis à part crier, mais personne ne m'entendait. Et pendant tout ce temps, je n'ai pensé qu'à toi, rien qu'à toi….

Heero

Il pleurait sur mon épaule et me racontait, il me racontait ces gestes, ces gestes qui avaient blessés notre amour, et rendu son éclosion impossible…Notre amour n'est pas mort, il survit malgré tout…

Treize

- Je l'ai ramené à la caravane et je l'ai couché… Je l'ai déshabillé ; j'étais impatient… Je me suis déshabillé et j'ai commencé par l'embrasser sur les lèvres et sur le corps, puis je l'ai caressé et je me suis rendu compte que rien ne lui faisait d'effet, il criait, il hurlait, mais il ne bandait pas ! Alors je l'ai mutilé au cutter sur le dessus de son torse et sur ses cuisses et j'ai fini par sucer avidement son sexe, enfin il réagissait, Il était si beau, si jouissif, je l'ai obligé à me sucer, j'étais tellement excité que je n'ai pas pris le temps de mettre un préservatif…

Duo

- Et il m'a pénétré sans ménagement pendant de longues et horribles minutes en un va et vient qui me répugnait… Et puis il s'est arrêter et il m'a dit « Tu es à moi !»… Et il recommencé, me répétant sans cesse… Que je l'excitais… Je déteste cet homme ! Je déteste ce jour…!

Treize

- Je désir cet homme, j'ai adoré ce jour…

- Tu n'es qu'un monstre ! Alors tu seras assassiné par un monstre avide de vengeance, tu vois ce magnifique petit bijoux c'est un silencieux… Il n'y a aucune empreinte et aucune trace de ma venue ou de celle de Duo… Juste mon fiancé mort dans son lit, il s'est tué parce que je voulais qu'on se sépare, oh mon dieu, tout est ma faute…

- Tu ferais une grande actrice !

- Tais-toi minable et mettons que tu survives, je ne peux prendre le risque que tu touches encore à mon enfant ! dit-elle, posant son arme et sortant un katana…

- Non Hélène… Ne… Ne coupe pas ça !

- Oh si, et avec la plus grande joie !

- Aaaaahhhh

- Tu as beau crier personne ne t'entendra, c'est quelque chose que tu as certainement dis à Duo n'est-ce pas ?

- Hélène arrête !

- Est-ce que tu as arrêté quand Duo te l'a demandé ?

- …Non

- Sale monstre !

- Mais ! Je lui ai demandé pardon !

- C'est pire encore !

Hélène

J'ai mis l'arme contre sa tempe et je l'ai abattu de deux balles, il s'est arrêté de respirer et je lui ai l'arme dans la main.

Je l'ai démenotté, je l'ai rhabillé et j'ai mis son pénis à côté de son autre main et à côté du pistolet, j'ai mis le katana couvert de sang.

Je me suis approchée du bureau et j'ai tapée une lettre à l'ordinateur…

« Je suis désolé Duo, je regrette de t'avoir violé, mais j'avais tellement envie de toi… Pardon Hélène… Je ne mérite plus de vivre… »

Je l'ai tué…

Je me suis déshabillée et changée, j'ai pris mes affaires et je les ai brûlées plus loin , dans le bidon d'un SDF qui dormait paisiblement, je venais d'accomplir le crime parfait…

Heero

- Pleure mon ange, je suis là pour porter ta peine, je t'aime tellement

- Je te le répète encore la meilleur chose pour moi c'est toi

- J'aimerais tellement pouvoir…

- Embrasse-moi s'il te plaît

Je ne me fis pas prier et l'embrassais avec douceur, glissant ma main le long de son dos, osant une légère approche.

- Sers-moi… Mais ne descend pas plus bas…

- Pardon, je suis désolé

- Mais tu peux m'embrasser !

- …Et si je restais passif pour commencer ? C'est toi qui fera tout

- Et puis tu me toucheras doucement, j'ai tellement envie de toi et j'ai tellement peur…

- Si on y allait doucement ?

- …si on se mettait tout nu dans notre lit, le reste pourrais venir naturellement…?

- Et si tu allais prendre ta douche ?

- Toi tu prépares quelque chose !

- Oui, je te prépare une soirée de rêve

- Mon amour …

- Allez que je puisse préparer ça !

- Je t'aime…

- Moi aussi

J'ai sorti les bougies et les aie allumées un peu partout dans la pièce, j'ai éteins la lumière et fermer les volets préparé du champagne et des verres, et levé les draps.

- Heero, cria Duo après une quinzaine de minute

- Oui ?

- Viens deux minutes j'ai besoin que tu m'aides !

- Pourquoi ?

- Viens faire mes cheveux !

- Donne-moi la brosse

- Tiens

J'ai brossé ses cheveux et les ai rassemblés sur le côté avant de l'embrasser dans le cou

- Rappelle-toi notre premier soir, mon amour

- Heero…

- Mon amour… Ne te rappelle que de cet instant, rien que de ça ! dis-je, remontant à sa joue, Oh mon bel amour… Ma main glissa sur son autre joue et attira ses lèvres aux miennes… Je t'aime !

- Et si je continue le soir…

- …C'est pour te revoir un espoir…

- Mon espoir… Tu me complètes… Ne faisons plus qu'un, je ne penserais qu'à toi et à rien d'autre !

- Viens avec moi …

Duo

Il m'emmena jusqu'à notre lit entouré de bougie, m'enleva mon peignoir de soie, dénudant mon corps tout entier avant de m'allonger.

Il se déshabilla et se coucha sur moi ; mes cheveux éparpillés sur l'oreiller étaient caressés par ses mains et, alors qu'il m'embrassait, sa main se ramena à mon visage avant de descendre doucement le long de mon torse et longeant mes cuisses, ne quittant mes lèvres.

Son autre main se glissa alors, prenant le même chemin avant de changer de cap et de retrouver mon sexe déjà éveillé par le désir infini qui m'envahissait, je ne pensais qu'à lui, qu'à nous…

Mes yeux ouverts étaient plongés dans les siens, sa bouche glissa sur mon menton avant de continuer son chemin dans mon cou et sur mes épaules.

Mes mains glissèrent le long de son dos avant de rejoindre les siennes les guidant à mon entrejambe avant de les reprendre et de les rediriger vers mes tétons douloureusement durcis. Il revint à mes lèvres et m'embrassa encore et encore…

Il reprit plus tard son chemin et descendit cette fois jusqu'à mon sexe qui n'attendait plus que ses lèvres, ce qu'il lui offrit, le suçant avidement, me faisant voir monts et merveilles…

Je ne cessais de répéter son prénom dans mes soupirs de désir…

Il se défit de mon membre et passa à mon intimité, continuant à caresser ce dernier et sa langue ; elle s'occupait d'ouvrir la voie ,progressivement…

Il y introduisit un doigt, puis deux puis trois… Il se redressa alors et s'assit au milieu du lit, passant mes jambes au dessus des siennes avant que mes mains ne rejoignent les siennes pour me redresser et qu'il ne me pénètre avec douceur commençant un va-et-vient, me soulevant et me rabaissant, accompagnant mes gestes entrecoupés par nos baisers passionnés…

- Heero… Je t'aime !

- Je t'aime !

Pour terminer il nous recoucha toujours à l'intérieur de moi et continua dans cette position, ses lèvres et son corps étaient à moi…

Je le senti se retirer avec douceur et il se coucha à côté de moi, encore essoufflé.

Je l'embrassais avant de me blottir contre son torse…

- Merci mon amour !

- Non… Merci à toi mon ange, mon bel ange…

Je me suis endormi, paisiblement, tout contre lui et nous avons passés le week-end au lit…

Fin du chapitre 5


	6. Chapter 6

Petit Prince

Chapitre 6 : Je suis ton roi, mon petit prince 

Auteur : Téyana yénéashi

Origine :gundam wing

Genre :drame romantique

Couple :1+2+1 1X2

Disclaimer : les personnages ne sont pas à moi

Note : gros bisous à mon ange noir (je suis ton roi est pour « laisse moi être ton roi… le grand secret)

Résumer :Treize est mort des mains d'Hélène et Heero et Duo file le parfait

amour

Je suis ton roi, mon petit prince 

~Hélène~

J'étais chez moi, j'avais tout nettoyée pour faire partir son odeur qui me répugnait fortement… Vendredi soir, je l'avais fait, je l'avais tué… Ce matin, j'ai pris la décision de tout leur dire, j'ai pris la voiture et je suis arrivée chez les amoureux… Je me suis dis qu'en ce lundi, 10 heure, mes enfants seraient réveillés, mais apparemment ce n'était pas le cas…

~Heero~

- Amour, y a maman devant la porte…

- J'y vais…

- Merci, je t'aime

J'ai ouvert la porte :

- Bonjour Hélène

- Bonjour fiston, où est mon fils ?

- Au lit…

- Ouuuh… Les jolis yeux que tu as quand tu dis ça ! Tu as l'air épanoui… Heerooooo !

- Oh tu va pas t'y mettre !

- Aller ! Combien de fois vous l'avez fait ce week-end ?

- Tout le week-end si tu veux le savoir, maman ! dis Duo en rentrant, enlaçant Heero

- Bon les enfants, je dois vous avouer quelque chose… J'ai fait quelque chose d'horrible…

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait maman ?

- J'ai tuée Treize vendredi soir… Je l'ai ensuite déclaré disparu samedi, disant qu'il n'était pas rentré vendredi soir, l'enquête va commencer ce matin

- Il faut qu'on accorde nos violons…

- Premièrement je n'ai jamais su ce qu'il s'est passé, tu m'as évité ces derniers temps ! Mais j'étais ici vendredi soir pour regarder les enfoirés avec vous, je n'ai pas tf1, je l'ai enregistrer et regardé dimanche avant de détruire la cassette et j'ai dormi ici cette nuit, la police doit arriver mettez-vous en pyjama ! Et euh ben Duo tu mets la table pour le déjeuné…

- On doit être crédible… Quand on sera certain que la police aie arrêtée l'affaire tu nous expliqueras…

Quelques minutes plus tard le plan était prêt, Duo, Hélène et moi étions à présent attablés en train de déjeuner quand quelqu'un sonna, la police sûrement, je lançais un regard approbateur à mes deux complices avant d'ouvrir la porte :

- Bonjour, vous êtes monsieur Yuy ?

- Oui

- Bonjour monsieur, je suis l'inspecteur Winner et voici mon collègue Trowa Barton. Nous sommes de la police et nous aimerions parler à monsieur Maxwell et nous assurer de la présence de sa mère Hélène Maxwell

- Oui, ils sont ici, suivez-moi !

- Voilà, mon compagnon Duo et Hélène sa mère, asseyez-vous je vous prie

- Merci !

- Vous désirez une tasse de café ?

- Volontiers, merci !

- Alors, vous avez retrouvé mon fiancé ? demanda Hélène d'un air attristé, elle jouait bien le jeu !

- Nous sommes désolés madame mais il semblerait que votre futur époux se soit donné la mort après avoir écrit ceci…

Le policier lu la lettre à haute voix, Hélène fit semblant de ne pas savoir et interrogeât Duo, je continuais à jouer le jeu :

- Mon amour, je crois que nous n'avons pas le choix !

- …Oui tu as raison….

- Treize a violé Duo, dis-je prenant l'analyse dans le tiroir, Il y avait presque une semaine que c'était arrivé… Quand Hélène est revenue chez nous Duo avait préféré s'éloigner d'elle pour ne pas qu'elle sache…

- Ce qui explique l'absence de plainte !

- Voici les preuves… Ce sont les échantillons de sperme et de salive ainsi que les empreintes que j'ai pris sur Duo quand il est rentré de chez ses parents…

Hélène pleurait, elle faisait semblant de ne pas savoir, Duo la pris dans ses bras, il n'avait rien dit.

- Nous avons besoin de savoir où vous vous trouviez vendredi soir à 22h

- Nous étions ici tous les trois !

- Je n'ai pas tf1 chez moi

- Alors Hélène est venue voir les enfoirés avec nous

- Quelqu'un peut en témoigner ?

- Le gardien… Elle n'est ressortie que le lendemain !

- C'est là que je me suis rendue compte qu'il n'était pas rentré et que j'ai appelé la police…

- Vous permettez qu'Hélène aille se reposer ? Elle est sous le choc… Bien sur elle reste à votre disposition !

- Oui de toute façon nous devons partir pour terminer l'enquête de routine

- Merci pour le café, à bientôt !

Je raccompagnais les agents et revint à table :

- Bon, maintenant que la police est passée explique-nous ! La lettre et tout ; tu nous as pris au dépourvu …

- Il fallait que vous soyez le plus naturel possible… Et vous étiez parfaits !

- Reste à voir si la police va croire en nos déclarations !

- Je vois déjà votre air à tous les deux, mais je l'ai fait pour vous, et me suis débrouillée pour que, même s'il avait survécu il ne viole plus…

Duo s'étrangla avec son café :

- Tu l'as castré !? reprit-il

- Oui

- Avoue que tu avais tout planifié ! dis-je la regardant avec un air sadique

- Oui jusqu'au plus minuscule détail, il n'y a aucune trace de nous nul part… Tout a été nettoyé et détruit…

- Tu nous as fait le crime parfait !

- C'est parce que je t'ai observée Heero, quand tu as travaillé devant moi au labo !

- Je suis heureux d'avoir pu être utile…

- Merci Hélène même si c'est pas très légal !

- De rien

- Mais pourquoi la police n'a pas parlé de sa castration ? se demanda Duo

- Sans doute pour voir si l'un de nous l'aurait ajouté, sans doute…

- Sans doute amour !

- Sinon parlant d'amour, racontez-moi le week-end

Duo me regarda avec un air coquin :

- Je t'en prie, c'est a toi de voir ! dis-je m'asseyant sur la même chaise que lui, me glissant à cheval derrière lui et le resserrant contre mon torse, mes bras autours de ses épaules, mon sexe se resserrant contre ses jolies fesses

- Cette position est à explorer ! Qu'en dis-tu Heero ?

- Tu lis dans mes pensées

- ça devient chaud

- Mais ça l'est souvent ici

- Tiens mange ça, dis Heero, me donnant son doigt plein de confiture

- Tout à l'heure je me vengerais ! je la lécherais ailleurs

- …Et si je vous laissais quelques heures ?!

- C'est une merveilleuse idée

- Et vous n'allez pas à l'école ? nous gronda-t-elle

- Le prof de chimie est malade pour un mois alors les cours sont rare !

- Alors amusez-vous bien en bio !

- …Au revoir Hélène

Elle ferma la porte…. Et je finis de me sentir légèrement gêné :

- J'ai cru que j'allais craquer ! Quelle idée de te mettre là devant maman, je brûle depuis toute à l'heure

- Attends, donne-moi ta main ! dis-je la prenant et la posant sur mon sexe

Je lui enleva le dessus de son pyjama et me mis à l'embrasser dans le cou :

- Tout ça c'est entre toi et moi, elle n'a pas à savoir, c'est pour cela que j'ai joué ton jeu pour qu'il n'y aie pas de malaise !

- Arrête de parler et donne-moi tes lèvres, mon amour !

- Tu m'a rendu accro, quel sadisme

- Tu ne t'es pas rendu compte que je suis aussi sadique que pervers ?

- Idiot et si l'on passait à la douche ?

- …Ensemble ?

- Evidemment !

~Trowa~

- Pourquoi tu ne leurs a pas dis ?

- Pour la castration ? Je voulais voir si quelqu'un allait réagir…

- Tu ne crois pas au suicide ?

- Pas du tout !

- …C'est la mère ou le petit ami…

- Elle nous a jouer la comédie !

- Et si jamais se serait l'un des deux ? Tu les punirais ?

- …Je dois appliquer la loi !

Je l'attrapais par la taille et l'amenais à moi :

- Qu'est-ce qui te prends !?

- Je tuerais le premier qui te fera du mal, mon cher ange !

- Trowa…

- Tu me mettrais en prison pour ça ?

- Non…

Je l'embrassais passionnément, dans cette voiture où tout les jours j'étais à ses côtés…

- Pourquoi seulement maintenant ? me demanda t-il, Pourquoi seulement maintenant… Après tant de mois à travailler ensemble, j'avais perdu espoir…

- Parce que je n'en avais jamais eu le courage !

- Emmène-moi chez toi et ne perdons plus de temps !

- Je t'aime

- Je t'aime aussi

- Alors allons-y !

~Duo~

- Dépêche-toi, je t'attends

- Oui je suis là, je suis toujours là pour ça !

- Viens au lieu de parler ! lui dis-je, l'attirant dans la salle de bain. Je m'appuyais sur l'encadrement de la porte et enroulais mes jambes autours de sa taille, m'agrippant à son torse…

- Prends-moi, prends-moi tout de suite !

- Tu es plutôt pressé, toi !

- Oui surtout si tu es contre moi !

Il m'a assis sur le meuble et a ôté mon t-shirt avant de se déshabiller complètement…Il a fait couler la douche et s'est remit à m'embrasser.

J'avais profité de cela pour retirer mon pantalon, me retrouvant dénudé, je l'ai resserré tout contre moi, je me suis dis que le moment était venu maintenant, que j'étais habitué à lui et que j'arrivais à être à lui sans penser à autre chose, j'ai pris alors ma première initiative dans notre vie sexuelle…

Je me suis relevé et l'ai pousser contre le mur, glissant le long de son torse avant d'arriver à son entre-jambe et de glisser dans ma bouche ce qui était à présent dur :

- Arrrrgh qu'est ce que tu fais ? Ce ne sont pas tes habitudes ! Mais ça me convient…

- Tant mieux parce que je n'arrêterais pas !

- Duo, l'eau est bonne…

Nous sommes entrés dans la douche et nous avons continués à nous aimer, prenant l'un après l'autre le dessus, l'eau chaude coulant sur nos corps donnait encore un autre goût au plaisir d'être contre lui, de sentir sa peau contre la mienne et ses mains glisser sur mon corps et encore une fois qu'il soit en moi et finir pour cette fois en lui… Nous sommes sortis de la douche et nous nous sommes essuyés mutuellement…

- Tu auras rarement ce genre de traitement !

- C'est dommage c'est bien agréable, mais je préfère nettement être ton roi !

- Et si nous recommencions et cette fois, comme à notre habitude…

- C'est une proposition alléchante, très alléchante je dois dire ! dit-il en m'embrassant, Mais cette fois recule doucement vers la chambre et continue à m'embrasser, vois le bon côté des choses nous sommes déjà nus !

~Quatre~

Nous sommes entrés dans son appartement et avons commencé à nous embrasser passionnément ; ses mains se glissaient enfin sur mon corps qui se dénudait rapidement comme le sien, je n'avais jamais été aussi vite pour atteindre le lit d'un homme, Trowa était passionné, extrêmement passionné et impatient.

A présent nu, nous nous abandonnions à l'allégresse de nos corps entremêlés sur ce lit…

~Duo et Quatre~ (les faits qui ce déroulent sont absolument identiques)

Nos corps s'entremêlaient dans une brûlante étreinte, quand enfin mon dominant me pénétrait avec douceur, commençant un va-et-vient qui me laissait sans armes, je m'accrochais à ses épaules, embrassant ses lèvres sucrées.

Mon plaisir s'accentuait de plus en plus quand soudain je l'ai entendu et vu…

Explication de l'auteur : Le plaisir était au paroxysme chez Duo comme chez Quatre leurs âmes ce sont connectées l'espace d'une seconde dans la même pensée et la même allégresse…

D et Q- Je voudrais qu'il soit en moi pour l'éternité, ensemble nous ne faisons qu'un et séparément nous ne sommes rien…Je veux tellement l'aimer … Je veux seulement l'aimer, ne me l'enlevez pas …

Fin du chapitre 6


	7. Chapter 7

Petit prince 

Chapitre 7 : Une main tendue 

Auteur : Téyana yénéashi

Origine :gundam wing

Genre :drame romantique

Couple :1+2+1 1X2

Disclaimer : les personnages ne sont pas à moi

Note :comme dans chaque chapitre de cette fiction il y aura encore des allusions à tes chansons mon Nicola tenshiiiiii je t'adore yami tenshi

Résumer :Hélène a tué Treize, Quatre et Trowa mènent l'enquête, Heero et Duo s'aiment passionnément comme Trowa et Quatre … Mais même si l'histoire du meurtre de Treize s'arrange, le passé d'Heero reste que s'est-il passé avec sa tante ?

Une main tendue

~Heero~

« -Tati, Tati…

-va t'en…va t'en, je te hais sale gosse

-Tati j'ai besoin de toi ne me laisse pas là Tati »

Je me réveilla en sursaut encore une fois comme beaucoup de nuit depuis qu'elle m'a abandonné… Je me tourna vers Duo, il avait l'air de dormir à point fermé, je me resserre contre lui et asseyant de me rendormir

-tu ne dors pas ?

-non, je ne dors pas mon cœur

-dis moi ce qui c'est passé avec ta tante

-je le dis alors, je ne fait pas que l'entendre

-oui et c'est comme ça à peut près toute les nuits …

-excuse moi mon ange

-allez raconte moi dit-il se tournant vers moi

-elle m'a abandonné quelque mois après la mort de mes parents

-et pourquoi ?

-elle me détestait

-pour quel raison ?

-j'ai survécu à sa sœur et pour une autre raison dont je te parlerais peut-être plus tard

-je t'aime, je te protègerais, je suis là

-je sais mon ange dis-je en l'embrassant…

~Quatre~

Je me réveilla dans un endroit inconnu, moi qui pensait avoir encore rêvé finalement non, je me retourna et vis Trowa qui me regardait

-bonjour toi

-bonjour

-tu veux quelque chose pour déjeuner

-et si je disais toi

-c'est une bonne idée

Nous fument alors interrompu par le téléphone

-agent Barton j'écoute

-oh excusez moi, je pensais avoir monsieur Winner

-euh …

-donne

-et bien je vous le passe

-inspecteur Winner j'écoute

-oui , c'est concernant les renseignements que vous m'avez demander sur le passer de monsieur Yuy

-oui et ?

« Je voudrais qu'il soit en moi pour l'éternité, ensemble nous ne faisons qu'un et séparément nous ne sommes rien…Je veux tellement l'aimer … Je veux seulement l'aimer, ne me l'enlevez pas … »

-je n'ai plus besoin de ses informations, l'affaire sera classée cette après midi, c'est un suicide c'est une certitude, il n'y avait personne d'autre la où Treize Kusherénada est mort, ça été prouvé, l'enquête est terminée mais merci

-vous ne voulez pas savoir ?

-mettez le sur mon bureau, je le lirais en arrivant

-une dernière question ….petit frère !

-Sixti j'ai dis pas comme ça quand il s'agit de travail

-il n'en s'agit pas, que fais tu avec Trowa ?

-a ton avis j'ai compter les moutons…

-enfinn….

-a tout à l'heure

-mais…

-enfin tranquille

-tu lui à raccrocher au nez

-oui

-tu m'en veux pas ?

-ça peux arriver et maintenant ça risquer d'arrivé souvent

-je t'aime

-je t'aime embrasse moi …

…

~Heero~

« Tati ?

-tu m'as tout pris, ma liberté, ma sœur et maintenant ça, je te hais, tu n'est qu'un monstre

-pitié Tati, ne me laisse pas, moi je ne voulais pas

-je vais te confier à un orphelinat et tu ne mettra plus au travers de ma vie »

-hein

-c'est le matin Heero et tu as encore fait un cauchemar

-pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle le croit lui et pas moi ….

-qui ?

-c'est rien mon cœur

-ça n'en a pas l'air

-bon je vais faire du café

-quand tu sera près n'hésite pas, je serais toujours là…

Heero quitta la pièce et ce dirigea vers la cuisine …

-téléphone Duo, tu peux répondre

-ouiiiiii

Duo décrocha

-allô ?

-bonjour Heero est là ?

-euh oui, c'est de la part de qui ?

-sa tante …

-je ne sais si je peux vous le passer, ni si il acceptera de vous parlez

-je comprendrais qu'il refuse…Qui es tu ?

-je me nomme Duo, je suis …je suis son compagnon…

-enchantée Duo, tu crois qu'il m'en veux encore beaucoup ?

-il en souffre surtout

-essaie de me le passer, sinon dis lui que Zeck est mort je l'ai tuer …

-je vais lui demander quand même, un instant…

-merci

-Heero ?

-oui !

-c'est ta tante ….

J'hésitais à prendre le téléphone, pourquoi me téléphonait-elle maintenant

-que veut-elle ?

-je veux lui demander pardon répondit-elle ayant entendu la question

-elle veut ton pardon

-non ! Pas encore, il est encore trop tôt, prends sont numéro de téléphone, s'il te plaît, je la rappellerais dés que je le pourrais …

Je l'ai laisser lui parler et suis retourner à la préparation du petit dej. Mais le fait qu'elle me téléphone qu'elle veuille mon pardon ne faisait que ravivez en moi ces vieux souvenir, je ne souffrais plus des faits physique, mais qu'elle m'aie abandonné croyant Zeck et pas moi… Elle a préférer son mari a son propre neveux de 12 ans et elle m'a abandonné à la solitude de vivre sans parents d'être voyager de foyer en foyer et de famille d'accueil en famille d'accueil … Et maintenant, elle veux que je lui pardonne, mais avant la mort de papa et maman, je l'adorais, je l'adorais tellement et lui… Je n'oublie pas même si je n'en souffre plus …

-Heero ?

-j'ai tellement besoin de toi mon amour dis-je le prenant dans mes bras j'ai tellement besoin de toi …

~Duo~

Je ne sais ce qu'il s'était passé, mais Heero en souffrait beaucoup … Il me serrait fort contre lui et puis j'ai senti ses larmes dans ma nuque…

-mon amour, je suis là, je serais toujours là…

-je l'adorais tellement et elle m'a abandonné, parce elle croyait son époux qui n'était qu'un alcoolique violent et pervers …

~Quatre~

J'étais quand même intrigué par ce dossier qu'est ce qu'il y avait de si intéressant, je voulais savoir même si pour rien au monde je les aurais séparé

-Trowa ?

-Heero Yuy a été abandonné par sa tante qui était sa seule famille à l'âge de douze ans

-pourquoi ?

-elle l'a traiter de menteur quand il a dis ….

~Heero~

-Zeck, il me battait et il me violait…Tout les soirs quand elle travaillais et elle m'a détesté, elle le croyait quand il disait que ce n'était pas vrai…

-Heero ! Moi qui te croyais le plus solide de nous deux, je réalise que tu es le plus torturé mon pauvre amour, je suis là, je ne partirais jamais, je ne t'abandonnerais jamais mon amour, je t'aime plus que tout Heero et je t'aimerais toujours …

« tu vois comment à l'intérieur de moi je me sens… » June Nicola Sirkis

Fin du chapitre 7


	8. Chapter 8

Petit prince

Chapitre 8 : Sous le voile du passé.

Auteur : Téyana Yénéashi

Origine : Gundam wing

Genre :drame romantique

Couple :1+2+1 1X2 un dernier Lemon pour conclure la fific

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi

Note :Spécial dédicace à ma Yama Chan que j'adore, ma bêta n'a moi et à une fanficteuse très talentueuse Kani-chan et kisss à kaji chan pour me faire pardonner de toujours l'appeler kojinohana au lieu de kajinohana

Aléane faisait partie de l'adresse e-mail avec laquelle je correspondais avec mon frère pendant ses classes de neige…

Résumé : On apprend que Heero à été abusé sexuellement pendant son enfance et finalement l'affaire Kusherenada est classée en suicide et maintenant …

Sous le voile du passé.

~Quatre~

L'enquête est à présent classée, enfin… Nous avons conclus à un suicide…

Mais moi je savais que Hélène Maxwell avait tué son fiancé avec préméditation et que Heero et Duo étaient devenus complices… Mais lui et moi, Duo et moi, nous avons été connectés, je ne peux nier ce qu'il s'est passé nos esprits ont été connectés cette nuit, cet homme est destiné à devenir mon ami, je dois lui parler…

~Duo~

Sa tante n'est pas mauvaise, elle a fait des erreurs, si nous avions un enfants où si quelqu'un dirait du mal d'Heero, je croirais Heero… Je l'aime, il souffre, il faut faire quelque chose… Il faut que je fasse quelque chose…

- Heero ?

- Oui, mon ange ?

- Il faut que je te dise… Ta tante est à l'hôpital, elle a tuée Treize après qu'ils se soient battus et qu'il lui ai dit ce qu'il t'a fait…

- …

- Il faut que tu ailles la voir, je sais qu'elle t'a abandonnée, mais elle comptait pour toi avant que ça n'arrive… Heero, mon amour…

- Tu as raison …

Il a essuyé ses mains et à reposé l'essuie tout qu'il tenait, il m'a embrassé et il est parti.

- Merci mon amour…

- Je t'aime…

A présent que ce problème est réglé, il faut que je trouve Quatre, il sait tout, je le sens, on s'est connectés, sera t-il mon ami ou mon ennemi ? Il a les mêmes sentiments que moi, moi envers Heero, lui envers son collègue…

~Aléane~ (la tante d'Heero)

Je me demande s'il me pardonnera…

A cette époque, j'aimais Zeck plus que tout et Heero, je le tenais bêtement responsable de la mort d'Ariane et Odin… Je n'aurais jamais cru que Zeck…

- Tati ?

Je me relevais et regardais l'entrebâillement de la porte de la chambre.

J'ai regardée cet enfant, cet enfant qui a 20 ans à présent. Il ressemblait à Ariane comme deux gouttes d'eau.

J'ai baissée la tête et l'ai enfuie dans mes mains…

- Je te demande pardon

- Tati …

- J'aurais dû te croire, tu étais quand même le fils de ma sœur, et mon filleul, je ne t'ai pas cru et pourtant, hier, il est rentré saoul, il m'a battue… Avec les années, j'étais habituée, quand il a vu que ses coups ne m'atteignaient plus, il m'a dit « Heero n'est pas ton neveux pour rien, il ne disait rien mais lui au moins il m'excitait et je ne m'en privais pas »… Je n'ai pas hésité, nous étions dans la cuisine et j'ai pris le couteau et je l'ai tué…

- Oh Tati …

- Je sais, je suis…

- Tu m'as manquée Tati …

- Heero ?

- Je n'oublie pas, mais je ne t'oublie pas non plus, même si à cause de toi pendant 6 ans, je n'ai jamais habité plus d'une semaine au même endroit… Il y a longtemps tu étais la personne la plus cher à mon cœur…

- Comme tu es beau et grand… Tu as les yeux de ta mère… Tu lui ressembles tellement…

- Aléane …Si seulement on pouvait revenir en arrière…

~Duo~

- Allô ?

- Duo ? C'est Quatre …

- Justement je devais vous parler

- A propos de la connexion je suppose ?

- Oui…

- Tu es chez toi ?

- Oui

- J'arrive tout de suite

- Vous… Tu amènes Trowa ? Je ne veux pas que Heero soit jaloux s'il rentre et que tu es avec moi !

- Oui il est avec moi, nous arrivons

- Quatre promet moi que…

- Jamais je ne vous séparerais, je te le promet

- Connectés ?

- Oui

- Il faut justement qu'on en parle… Calmement autours d'un café ?

- Ok

- Pourquoi je te fais confiance comme ça ?

- Parce que je te fais confiance aussi ! C'est inexplicable…

- A toute suite Quatre

…

- C'était qui au téléphone ?

- L'agent de police, l'enquête est classée et ils vont passer nous voir …

- Et pourquoi ?

- C'est un couple

- Et alors ? Nous aussi !

Trouve un truc, trouve un truc

- Euh, je les ai aidés

- Ah bon ?

- Heero, écoute-moi, deux minutes

- Mais je t'écoute mon ange !

- J'aimerais un ami, qui soit comme moi… Et qui me comprenne et je ne veux pas que tu en soit jaloux , d'ailleurs tu n'as aucune raison de l'être parce que je t'aime…

- Je comprends, ça ne me dérange pas mais pour le moment sois prudent, j'ai peur qu'il veulent nous inculper !

- Non, il ne sont pas comme ça

- Ce sont des policiers !

- Ce sont des humains avant tout, des hommes qui s'aiment comme nous

- Oui

- L'autre soir quand on faisait l'amour, ils le faisaient aussi et j'ai été comme connecté avec Quatre, il est comme moi…

- D'accord on peut toujours voir…

~Auteur~

Depuis ce jour les deux couples sont des amis proches…Trois ans ont passés, Heero et Duo ont un appartement au cœur de la ville, Heero fait parti de la police scientifique et travaille avec Trowa et Quatre…

Duo, lui, est devenu médecin légiste en police scientifique dans la même session que Heero… Ils gardent le contact avec Aléane… Ils travaillent à présent à ce que plus aucune personne ne subit ce qu'ils ont eux même vécu…

Fin du chapitre 8


End file.
